The embodiment relates to a lighting emitting device package and a display apparatus and a lighting system having the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) may constitute a light emitting source by using GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials, thereby representing various colors.
The characteristic of such an LED may be determined according to the material of a compound semiconductor, the color and the brightness of the emitted light, and the intensity range of the brightness. In addition, the LED is packaged and applied to various fields such as a lighting indicator producing various colors, a character indicator, and an image indicator and the like. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.